


Still Left to Save

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Dark Past, Drabble, Endearments, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Feminist Themes, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Kindred Spirits, One Shot, Parallels, Past Abuse, Pre-Season/Series 03, Red Lotus, Revenge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Their hearts in their throats, they say the world uneclipsed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Left to Save

P'Li burned through everything like the ends of days were nigh. Ming Hua seared through many, especially those unfortunate to cross her. Though harsh upon her enemies, P'Li was soft with Ming Hua. She treated her delicately, as though she could crack at any moment; she never underestimated her though, not a bit. There had been screams caught in each other's throats once, a long time ago. But never again. Their teeth had grown sharp enough to bite, to tear, to rip apart.

Ming Hua wasn't sure how she had gotten here; she couldn't remember, but she could care less. Even with no arms, she could cut through vast numbers of trained soldiers, people, and those claimed to be innocent. She never thought that she would be a part of the Red Lotus, but she was glad she took the chance; with this alliance, she feigned ignorance no longer. She soon got more comfortable with doing things she ought not. With P'Li, that increased tenfold.

Their hearts in their throats, they say the world uneclipsed; it turned from an ugly place into one that had be purged and cleansed. That was the Red Lotus' mission, after all. They would stop at nothing to hold back the flow of both their powerful tempests, which had yet to unleash on all of creation, no matter what they could save.


End file.
